


Witchy Cats

by stillinbeta



Series: Diakko Week 2020 [7]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - The Aristocats (1970) Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillinbeta/pseuds/stillinbeta
Summary: Bernadette Cavendish's feline familiar, Diana, wakes up in a ditch middle of nowhere. She's never been alone outside, and her kittens are just as confused. Now who's that singing about their own name?They said I could write everything I wanted, so I wrote an Aristocats AU.Entry forDianakko Week 2020: Free Day
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diakko Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891576
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Witchy Cats

**Author's Note:**

> If you ship the Blue Team, you'd probably better skip this one. I needed some kittens, and Hannah and Barbara were _Right there_.

Diana awoke to the sound of birds and running water. That was… that wasn’t right. 

Immediately she jumped to her paws. All four of them were still there, and her tail was quite intact. But Cavendish Manor was completely absent, as were her kittens. 

The kittens! 

“Hannah! Barbara! Where are you?” 

Had she fallen asleep? What on earth had happened? Who could possibly be callous enough to steal Bernadette’s familiar? 

“Kittens!” she called again. “Kittens, come to me!” 

“I’m over here,” Barbara called from behind her. 

And there she was, upside down in a tuft of river reeds. Diana carefully picked her up by the scruff and set her down on the riverbank. 

“What on earth are you doing there?” 

Barbara shook herself, and immediately began grooming the dirt out of her fur. 

“How should I know? I just woke up to you yowling at me.” 

“Oh, I was not yowling. Come on, help me find your sister.” 

“I’m in here,” Barbara called. 

The two of them turned to a small basket, one they often napped at back at the manor. Barbara’s fur was its usually glossy black, contrasted with the dirt and grime in Diana and Hannah’s. 

That didn’t go unnoticed. “You two look like you slept in a tree,” Hannah quipped. 

“Don’t be rude,” Diana admonished. 

“Sorry.” 

“You should be,” Hannah cut in. “You slept through us getting cat-napped!” 

“So did you!” 

“Shut up!” 

“Kittens, please!” Diana interrupted. 

“Sorry,” they droned in unison. 

They glared at each other, clearly blaming the other for getting them in trouble. Normally Diana would spend more time admonishing them, but she was mostly working very hard on not completely panicking. 

She may have been a familiar, but she knew she was spoiled. She practically never left the mansion, and even then only by Bernadette’s side. The outside was filled with weasels, hawks, and all manner of creatures. Not to mention— 

crackTHOOOM 

—the weather. 

“Come on everyone, back into the basket!” 

The three of them hurried back to the relative safety of the basket and the bridge. 

“What is gonna happen to us?” Hannah asked, looking out at the pouring rain. 

“I don’t know,” Diana admitted. “I just don’t know.” 

The three of them curled up close to each other and, despite the cold and the damp, fell back asleep. 

* * *

Diana woke up with the sound of rain being replaced by… someone signing? She couldn’t quite make it out, but it sort of sounded like someone saying their name over and over again. 

_“I’m Atsuko Kagari, Kitten at Large. Atsuko Kagari, never seen a barge.”_

Her voice was good, but her lyrics clearly needed some voice. Maybe a little bit of warm-up, on the high notes… 

Wait. Another Cat! Maybe they could help! 

“Excuse me!” Diana ran out from the basket. “Miss Kagari? Hello!” 

“Oh, hey there gorgeous,” the other cat said as she approached. “What’s a looker like you doing all the way out here?” 

“I’m… not entirely sure,” Diana admitted. “I’m quite lost.” 

Diana hated not knowing things, but there wasn’t really any way around it. Hopefully, this stranger was the friendly sort. 

“A damsel in distress! Never fear, I know these fields like the back of my paw!” 

“That’s good. Kittens, come meet Miss Kagari!” 

“Please, call me Akko. …Wait, kittens?” 

Akko watched wide-eyed as Hannah and Barbara nervously walked out of the basket’s awning. 

“Hannah, Barbara, meet Akko.” 

“Hey” 

“Yo.” 

“Hey. Kittens! Hello! How’s it going?” Akko stammered. 

Hannah padded over and peered sceptically at the new arrival. 

“Who’s this? She looks kinda sketchy.” 

“Hey!” 

“Yeah, she’s dirtier than Hannah.” 

“You take that back!” Hannah shot back. 

“I will not!” 

Akko glanced helplessly at Diana, who rolled her eyes. 

“Kittens, please, settle down. Akko here is going to help us get home.” 

“She is?” 

“I am?” 

“You are, right?” Diana asked. 

“I am, yes!” 

All four cats stood there, blinking at each other. 

“Akko?” 

“Right! Umm… It’s… there!” 

Akko pointed toward the bridge. 

Diana frowned. "We found the bridge already. Barbara was sleeping under it.” 

“Ah, but what goes over the bridge?” 

“Cars, obviously,” Hannah said. “Those are dangerous, so we have to stay far away from them. Otherwise, we get an earful.” 

“Normally sound advice,” Akko agreed. “But all rules are meant to be broken.” 

“Oh, don’t tell the kittens that,” Diana complained. “They barely behave themselves as it is.” 

“We are perfect angels,” Barbara retorted, and Hannah nodded in agreement. 

“Of course you are,” Akko grinned. “Now get in the bushes.” 

“But we just got our fur clean!” Hannah complained. 

“Being out in the world sometimes means getting a little dirty,” Akko retorted. 

Her ears perked up and swivelled down the road. “Come on, quickly now.” 

Diana, Hannah, and Barbara scrambled extremely gracefully up the embankment to the side of the road. Akko, meanwhile, ducked under the bridge and darted up the tree on the far side of the road. 

“Get ready!” she called. 

“Ready for what,” Barbara asked. 

A large pick up trundled up the road. The three in the bushes all flattened their ears, uneasy around anything so loud. But Akko was undeterred and she sprang elegantly from her post on the tree… 

Right onto the hood of the truck! The driver yelped and slammed on the brakes. The truck drifted dangerously toward the bush the trio were hidden, but it bounced off a rock and skidded to a halt. 

Akko, seemingly completely unphased by the impact, ran around the back of the truck and hopped up into the bed in one elegant leap. 

“Come on!” 

They managed to scamper up to the rear bumper and began clambering over the tailgate into the bed. Most of them were situated when the truck suddenly peeled out, throwing Hannah back into the bushes. 

Diana barely had any chance to react before Akko sprang from the truck, landed by the miserable kitten, and leapt back in the bed of the truck. 

The four of them sat there panting for several minutes, unable to process all that had just happened. The truck trundled through the countryside, completely oblivious to the drama that had just occurred. 

“I can’t believe you saved me,” Hannah finally said. 

Akko flattened her ears. “Eh, it’s no big deal.” 

“It is, though,” Diana replied. “I was so frozen… I had no idea what to do. If you hadn’t been here…” 

Diana shuddered just thinking about it. She wasn’t cut out for this kind of life. She wanted to be back home at the mansion, by Bernadette’s side, where everything made sense. 

“Hey, don’t worry,” Akko said. “I’m not gonna abandon a cutie like you.” 

“S… stop that.” Diana stuttered. “And anyway, what you did was incredibly dangerous! If you’d been hurt jumping out of the tree, who would’ve taken care of us?! You’ve got responsibilities now, you can’t just go leaping onto cars!” 

Akko knitted her brows. “Hey, wait, isn’t that backwards?” 

“Like it or not, you’re stuck with us. Until we get home. Then…” 

Diana hadn’t really thought that far ahead. Survival instincts had kicked in, and she’d grabbed onto Akko like a piece of driftwood. But she seemed like a nice enough cat, so there was no reason not to keep her around. 

Well, that was something they could figure out later. 

“So when do we get off this truck,” Diana asked. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Akko replied. “When we get bored I guess.” 

“But we are going the right direction?” 

Akko looked over the bed of the truck. 

“Judging by the position of the sun and the angle of the moss on the trees... maybe!” 

“Maybe?” 

“Maybe!” 

“Ugh, you are impossible!” Diana wailed. “We’ll be lost forever.” 

“Calm down, Princess! I’m just waiting to see a landmark I recognise. We should know soon.” 

“When?” 

“Soon!” 

“Ugh!” 

But even though her irritation, Diana had to admit there were worse cats to be stuck with. Maybe this little sortie wasn’t the worst thing that ever happened to them. 

“Hey look! I found a spider! Anybody hungry?” Akko called out. 

Nevermind. They were all going to die. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Aristocats mostly holds up pretty well, with the enormous asterisk of the unbelievably racist Siamese Cat. 
> 
> Proofread by my hot and brilliant wife [itsCaravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsCaravel), who has never been wrong in her life.


End file.
